The Past is Here
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally is taken hostage in a robbery, Ben Tennyson arrives as Heatblast and saves her, but he is in for a very shocking discovery when he meets the aliens he thought were his. Rated T for action and violence and kissing. GoldGuardian2418 helped out with the story. Tickles are also included.


**(I have had this idea ever since I had written down most of my Ben 10 short stories. Anyhow, I hope that you all enjoy this story. Ally Drewood and Snickers belong to me. Rachel Jocklin, Sasha Jocklin, Sparkle and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko and all Omnitrix aliens mentioned belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**The Past is Here**

* * *

It was a calm, fun afternoon in Undertown, the underground town that was inhabited by various alien species who lived on Earth, and Rachel, Sasha Jocklin and their 10-year-old cousin, Ally Drewood, were out to do some shopping. Rook Blonko, along with Heatblast said that they would meet up with the girls after they returned from a mission from the Plumbers. So, while the boys were out, the girls took the spare time to pick up somethings that the mansion needed, such as food, utensils,, new furniture, and such.

Rachel, Sasha and Ally made a quick stop at a small clothing store to check out the native outfits and try them out. "What do you think of this one?" asked Sasha as she held out a large t-shirt with an abstract pattern.

"It looks pretty cool. Might look good as a sleeping shirt though." Rachel laughed.

"I know. I was thinking of giving this to one of the big guys back at the mansion." Sasha said as she took the t-shirt and placed in a shopping bag she carried.

"Ooh, how about this? It has some potential." Rachel held up a medium-sized handbag that had nearly over a hundred pockets and tags. "I can keep almost anything, and the credit cards can just fit in the tag pouches."

The two sisters laughed at the sight, but as they were doing so, Ally wandered towards another aisle where there were glasses and hats that looked like they may have been made by elves or fairies, like the ones she had hears of in fairy tales.

She looked and picked up one that was almost as big a watermelon, and probably just as wide. It had lots of streamers, and had feather decorating the top part of the hat. She looked in the mirror at the far end, and laughed because she looked very silly. She then put the hat back and tried on a couple more, laughing at how funny they were, and finally decided to rejoin Rachel and Sasha.

But, as she went over, a long, dark green vine wrapped around her and tied her up like a mummy. Her mouth was also wrapped up as she was pulled over to a pretty nasty looking group of aliens. A florauna with a much darker green skin tone, an Arachnichimp with a nose ring and red Mohawk, and a Kineceleran with a patch over its right eye.

The Kineceleran looked her over and whispered, "She'll do. Now, let's get moving." he whispered as they went up to the only cash register in the store, where a female clerk was occupying it. It was another Kineceleran.

"Hello, sir. Are you ready to check out?" she asked, but then gasped and backed up as the male Kineceleran pulled out a plasma gun.

"Give me the money!" He ordered.

As the leader pulled out his plasma gun, the Florauna and Arachnichimp guarded the back of their leader, the Arachnichimp pulling out four more guns, pointing on straight at Ally's forehead. The customers turned and were terrified. The store was being robbed, and the robbers had a hostage.

"Ally!" screamed Rachel and Sasha as they ran over, but quickly stopped as the Arachnichimp pointed his plasma gun at them.

"Nobody move, or the kid gets it!" he warned the other customers.

"Okay, Chimpy, Trapster, let's beat it. I got the cash." said the Kineceleran told his buddies and the made their way out, warning the customers and staff not to follow or else they would kill Ally. Ally was struggling to get away but the grip of Trapster, the Florauna, was too tight.

The three robber soon got into their getaway car, a pick up truck they had stolen and drove away, with Chimpy, Trapster and Ally sitting in the rear cargo.

Rachel and Sasha were desperate and scared. They had to get Ally, but how?

That's when a bright flash of flame flew over them, and they looked up and saw a Pyronite flying after the truck.

"It's Heatblast! He's going after the crooks!" Rachel cheered, but then turned around at the sound of footsteps running over to her and her sister. It was Rook Blonko.

"Rachel! Are you and Sasha and Ally alright?" He gasped after running to quickly.

"We are, but Ally's been taken. It's all taken care of, because we saw Heatblast flying after the truck." Sasha answered.

"But I'm over here!" shouted the voice of Heatbalst, as he ran up to the group.

"What? What are you doing here?" Sasha and Rachel did a double take and were now very confused.

"Heatblast has been with me the entire time." Rook explained.

"If Heatblast is here, then...who is after the truck?" the sisters realized and they, along with Rook and Heatblast followed after the truck.

* * *

"Get off of me! Let me go!" whined Ally as she tried to break free.

"Shut up! Hey, Don, when are we going to make a pit-stop? This kid's giving me a headache." Chimpy asked from an open window of the truck.

"Just wait 'till we get there, then you can take care of the brat!" shouted Don, the Kineceleran, as he drove down the roads of the town as fast as he could. He was determined to get out of Underwood and escape to the world up above, so that neither of the aliens would follow them, in fear that they would be discovered by the humans.

Just then, a wall of flame blasted right in front of the truck, making Don jam on the breaks, making the truck stop, as he looked out to see what was going on. To his shock, a Pyronite was flying right after them, and he noticed a green device right on its chest.

"Chimpy, blast that creep!" Don ordered as he drove off in a different direction, and Chimpy pulled out his four guns and fired round after round of plasma shots that were targeted at the Pryonite, who miraculously avoided being hit.

Ally saw the rescuer and was now struggling more than ever to break free. To her, this Pronite was none other that her surrogate big brother, Heatblast.

As Chimpy fired more and more shots, the Pyronite then shot out two fire balls in front of the truck, hitting a steel wall, and the melted steel collapsed onto the truck. With the truck stuck, the three aliens exited the vehicle and made a break for it, but another firewall stopped them, and the Pyronite appeared before them and setting the vine that held Ally on fire.

"Ahhh! Help! I'm on fire!" screamed Trapster, as his vines freed Ally and she ran away form the group and hid behind a crate and watched.

"You guys are going no where." the Pryonite sneered as another group came from the direction he took. It turned out to be members of the Plumbers. Immediately the robbers were arrested for robbery and child endangerment, and were taken away.

As they crooks were taken away, Ally came out of her hiding place and jumped into the Pyronite's arms, hugging him. But the Pyronite pulled her off. "Hey, what's your problem, kid? I'm not an oversized puppy dog!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Heatblast, what's the matter? It's me, Ally. Your surrogate sister." Ally said in a confused tone.

"Sister? You are crazy to think that I am your surrogate brother." The Pyronite growled as he crossed his arms.

Ally was getting very upset and was about to cry, when Rachel, Sasha and Rook ran over to her.

"Ally! Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Rachel cried as she hugged her cousin close and Ally hugged her back.

"Nice work in saving her, Ben." Rook thanked the Pyronite.

"Ben?" asked a now puzzled Ally as she turned to the one she thought was her best friend, but then to her, and Rachel and Sasha's astonishment, he reverted to a human. A 16-year-old boy with short, brown hair, a green and black shirt, and a strange looking watch on his wrist. "Who are you? And how did you make yourself look like my best friend?"

"Whoa, hold on, kid. Heatblast is my alien and I do not recall being around you as Heatblast." Ben argued.

"Ally!"

Everyone turned and saw the real Heatblast running over, and Ally ran to him as he scooped her in his arms, hugging her tight.

Ben's jaws dropped, he stuttered, he pointed, and was having a hard time standing up, as he looked at the Pyronite that looked just like the Pyronite he transformed into.

"What...How did...How...Who.." Ben stuttered as the Pyronite and the girl walked back over.

"Who is this?" asked Heatblast as he looked over at the boy who was staring at him with utter shock.

That did it; the voice sounded just the same as Ben's Pyronite. Without warning, Ben blacked out and fainted, landing hard on the ground on his back.

"Oh no. Ben, wake up! Ben!" Rook went over to the unresponsive teenager as Rachel and Sasha went over. Heatblast only stood still in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Ben Tennyson moaned and groaned as he slowly woke up at the feeling of something licking his face. As he woke up, the face of a Cavachon stared back at him. He flinched and the dog hopped off.

"It's okay, Snickers. He isn't going to hurt you." said the voice of a young girl, making Ben turn around and saw the very same girl he had rescued from Undertown.

"Hey, its you! Who are you? How did I get here?" Ben asked, as he sat himself up. Ally went over and sat down next to him and explained that he had fainted back in Undertown, and that she and her cousins and Rook Blonko brought him here to Rachel's home of the Grant Mansion.

"My name is Ally Drewood, by the way. I never got the chance to know your name." Ally introduced herself to him and she held out her hand to shake his.

"Ben, Ben Tennyson. So, you know my partner, Rook. Why is that?" Ben asked, becoming a little more comfortable.

"He is my friend, and he is engaged to my cousin." Ally told him.

"Your cousin?" Ben said, confused. "Who's that? And why didn't Rook tell me that he was engaged?"

"We didn't want the media to know."

Hearing a girl's voice, Ben turned to see two girls walk in with Rook behind the girl with blonde hair and glasses. The other girl looked almost just like her, only with brown hair, giving the teen hero the impression that the girls were sisters. The blonde girl nodded. "Welcome to our home, Ben. It's nice to finally meet you in person," she said with a smile. "And to answer who we are. My name is Rachel and this is my sister, Sasha."

Ben nodded and noticed how the two wore engagement rings. "Okay, so which one of you is engaged to my partner?" he asked.

Rachel smiled again. "That would be me," she said.

Ben looked at all of them, his face questioning. "Okay, so how did...?" he wasn't sure how to ask without offending his partner and the girls.

"How did my sister meet your partner and become engaged to him?" asked Sasha. She then turned to Rook. "I think we can tell him that."

"I believe so too," said Rachel. "Doesn't Magister Tennyson know?"

Rook's face turned red and Rachel's eyes widened. "Keeping me to yourself, hmm?" she teased, making Sasha giggle and Rook's face went redder.

"No, my love, I was...," Rook started to say but Rachel surprised him with a kiss and she smiled.

"I'm just teasing, Honey," she said.

Rook gave her a loving look and they turned to Ben, who was looking at the coffee table with interest, his face red. Sasha giggled at Ben's face. "Yeah, I keep telling them to get a room," she said, earning a 'Hey!' from her sister while Rook just shook his head with a sigh.

Rachel now sat down beside Ben. "I met Rook a little over a year ago. I was at Plumber Headquarters volunteering while my uncle was talking to your grandfather. Well, while I was running down one of the halls to get to an important meeting, I slipped on the floor which had just been mopped and literally body-slammed Rook and we both fell down. After we got up, I apologized and ran because I was not only embarrassed that I had knocked over a Plumber agent, but also because the others were teasing me about it. I ran off to escape, but he came after me and found me," she said. "After he helped me calm down, we began meeting each other for lunch and then we sparred together and it was during one of our sparring sessions that Rook kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend, to which I said yes."

Ben smiled. "Is that when you got engaged?" he asked curiously.

Rachel chuckled. "No," she said, amused. "It was about three months after Rook had asked me to be his girlfriend that I had received news that the Grant Mansion was going to be torn down if it wasn't bought by the next day. I was so upset over the fact that I and my roommates would lose our home, but Rook stepped in without me knowing it and bought the mansion and gifted it to me, so legally Rook and I both own the Grant Mansion and it was that day that Rook asked me to marry him," she paused and held up her left hand with the sparkling ring. "And obviously, I said yes."

Ben looked at her. "Wow," he said. "That's great."

Rachel then nodded to Rook and the Revonnahgander cleared his throat. "Ben, would you be what the humans call 'my best man' at the wedding?" he asked.

Ben was shocked and then grinned. "You bet, partner," he said. Ben then felt a hand touching his Omnitrix and he looked to see Ally looking curiously at it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's the Omnitrix," Ben explained. "I first found the prototype for it when I was 10-years-old."

"That's how old I am!" exclaimed Ally.

"Really?" Ben asked, amazed. "Well, the Omnitrix granted me the power to transform into all sorts of aliens. My grandfather and my cousin helped me out and then later, when my grandpa disappeared, my cousin, her boyfriend, and I formed a team to fight the evil aliens and the villains like the Forever Knights."

"We've had a few tangles with them too," said Rachel. "Those Knights need to hit the Knighthood books a lot harder."

That made everyone laugh a little. "Speaking of villains," said Ben, turning to Ally. "After we rescued you, you called me your brother and then I thought I saw a Pyronite that looked exactly like my Heatblast alien and you called him Heatblast, but that couldn't be right," he said and then looked unsure. "Could it?"

Rachel sighed and got up, going to the entryway of the living room and motioning a 'come on' motion with her hand. Heatblast, Big Chill, Four Arms, and Feedback all came in with Feedback carrying Sparkle in his arms. Ben's eyes grew wide and his jaw fell. "WHOA!" he exclaimed, falling off the couch in shock and surprise, making Snickers the dog yip and bark a little, but Ally calmed her down. Ben looked at all the aliens who looked at him with curious looks. "This...this is a joke, right?" he asked, feeling a tad scared and confused.

The aliens all shook their heads. "No, it is not a joke," said Big Chill in his breathy voice. "We are real as you are, Ben Tennyson."

Ben was still in shock and noticed the small Conductoid in Feedback's arms. The little alien was looking at him and squirmed to be put down. Once Feedback let her go, Sparkle moved closer to Ben, curious. She was soon sitting next to him on the floor. "Hi," she said, her voice shy.

Ben was a bit surprised, but then smiled. "Hello," he said to her. Rachel smiled at the scene.

"Her name is Sparkle," she said to the teen hero. "I rescued her from the Forever Knights after they had captured me once. Feedback adopted her and so did the rest of us."

Nodding, Ben stood up and flinched a little when he felt Sparkle leap up and wrap her arms around his neck so that he was basically giving her a piggyback ride. Ben moved to wrap his arms around the small Conductoid's knees so that she would be safe. Sparkle giggled happily and rested her head on Ben's shoulder.

"She trusts you," said Sasha.

"I can see that." Ben spoke as Sparkle giggled and played with his hair. "Hey, I don't want to sound mean, but Four Arms and Big Chill look like the ones I used when I was younger."

"Don't your versions of Four Arms and Big Chill look the same as ours?" asked Heatblast as he held Ally in his arms as she ran over to hug him.

"Well, not exactly. And if one of you can hold this little cutie," he giggled as he took Sparkle and Feedback went over and took her before Ben continued. "...I'll show you what I mean."

As everybody watched, Ben activated the Omnitrix, and a bright, green flash was seen and then to Ally's amazement as well as Rachel, Sasha and Snickers, Ben changes from a human to a Tetramand. However, this Four Arms that Ben transformed into did not have the same white and black shirt as the other Four Arms, instead it was green and black and looked like a outfit that a wrestler would wear. And there were three small spikes on top of its head, green eyes instead of yellow, a moustache, and no black stripe running from his head to his chin.

"Well, here's my Four Arms. What do you think?" He asked.

"How is that suppose to be me?" Four Arms asked as he went over to examine Ben's Four Arms.

"The reason my versions of you guys look different is because when I get older, so do the aliens in the Omnitrix." Ben explained, then slapped the Omnitrix again, and then turned into his version of Stinkfly. This Stinkfly looked and sounded similar to the other Stinkfly, but Ben's Stinkfly had larger wings, bigger eyes and pupils, lighter skin color, had black and green clothing, and no gloves. He then slapped the Omnitrix again, and this time he turned into his version of Big Chill.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ally screamed in fear as she hugged Heatblast for protection. Rachel and Sasha and Snickers also had a look of fear as well.

The other Big Chill also gasped in fear, for Ben's Big Chill looked drastically different. Instead of being thin, it had a wide, huge chest, muscular arms and sharp claws, and the face was much smaller with blue ridges.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ben asked in Big Chills voice.

"That is not Big Chill!" Ally whimpered.

"I am afraid that is me, Ally. Only that is going to be me when I am older." shuddered the other Big Chill.

"Here, let me change to someone else." Ben said and he slapped the Omnitrix one last time.

"Daddy, he looks like you!" Sparkle pointed as Ben turned into Feedback, only this Feedback look exactly the same as the other Feedback, so much so it was scary.

"I'd like to go through all of them, but then I might get the Omnitrix busted." Ben then stated as he turned back to his human form.

"Wow, the Omnitrix is pretty neat. Can you let me try it?" Ally asked but Ben said that the Omnitrix could not be removed for it had attached to himself.

"Well, now that it seems we have a new friend, why don't we give him an initiation?" Feedback asked Rachel and he as well as Four Arms and Big Chill turned to look at Ben with evil-looking smiles, making Ben nervous.

"What initiation? Uh, Rook, what do they mean by initiation?" Ben asked Rook as the three aliens surrounded him.

"Ben, there is something that you may need to know about these particular aliens. They will not fully accept you as a friend until they perform a..." Rook said, but then stopped as the three aliens shouted in unison.

"**Tickle Initiation**!"

All at once, Four Arms, Big Chill and Feedback pounced onto Ben and the teen erupted in hysterical laughter as the aliens started tickling him.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HELP! ROOK! RACHEL! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! MAKE THEM STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" Ben laughed as Four Arms went to work tickling his stomach and underarms, while Feedback used his plugged dreadlocks to tickle Ben's sides and his plugged fingers tickled Ben's ribs, while Big Chill took off Ben's shoes and socks and started tickling the teen's feet.

"Sorry, Ben. But this is something you need to go through in order to win them over." Rook chuckled and the others watched with smiles as the aliens tickled Ben to pieces. It wasn't until Ben started coughing that they stopped, leaving the teen gasping for air, but was giggling too.

As Ben got to his feet, Ally went over and hugged him, surprising him at first, but then he hugged her back. "Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot earlier." he apologized.

"That's okay. I forgive you. And besides, you're kind of...cute." Ally admitted and smiled as she snuggled against him, making the others chuckle.

"Looks like Ally's found herself a boyfriend." Sasha joked.

"Seems like it, but she isn't old enough for dates." Heatblast reminded the girl before he went over and took Ally in his arms, being a bit protective as such, but said to Ben, "I want to thank you for saving her."

"No problem, Heatblast. And, don't worry, I won't take her out if that's what your thinking." Ben joked.

"No, I wasn't thinking of that." Heatblast tried to say, but was embarrassed to say so, for he was almost sounding and acting like an overprotective father, forbidding his daughter to hang around with boys.

"It's okay, Heatblast. Rook says that Ben is a good friend and won't harm Ally." Rachel calmed the Pyronite down, which worked as he set her back down. For the rest of the day, Ally hung around with Ben as he told her about his adventures with the Plumbers and the villains he fought and the aliens he used in battle. Ally was infatuated with Ben, and was quickly starting to like him, very much. It felt great to have a new friend, but it felt even better to have a boyfriend.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here is the story you all voted for. It took me a while to come up with the plot, but I had some help with GoldGuardian2418. Thanks to our teamwork, I have the story finished, and I hope you all enjoy it. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
